


And the world watches

by DailyLife



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Bachelor (TV)
Genre: 15 guys and counting, Dating, F/M, Flirty Chilton, Gen, Group Dates, M/M, Multi, One on one dates, Other, Possible Orgy?, Searching for love, Two on one dates, mansion, more tags to be added later, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You drunkenly enter to be the Bachelorette on the Bachelorette and end up getting the part. Now you have to make decisions and trust your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the world watches

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for writing this. Comments and Kudos's decided where this series goes. Anyways hope you enjoy.

15 guys, 13 weeks and a decision. That's how you played the game.

So maybe jokingly and drunkenly signing up to be maybe be the bachelorette on The Bachelorette wasn't the best idea but now they wanted you to be the Bachelorette and you weren't going to give up the chance to have a free place to stay for a few months. 

You knew that basically all reality TV shows were scripted or planed out and just plain stupid. The man that you were going to end up picking probably would leave you the minute the cameras stopped rolling. Nobody there was safe from each other from themselves.

All you knew it was 15 different guys with 15 different pasts, jobs and personalities.

•••

Before you filmed the opening scene, they dressed you in a very saucy little black number, put you in front of a camera and started filming. They started asking you questions, the questions more about your interest in guys than your past or about you.

'What is your main feature you want in a man?'  
"Stability is probably my top main feature I want in a man."

'Are you excited or nervous to meet the guys?'  
"I am actually pretty excited about meeting them but you know their men not a new puppy."

'Do you think there will be any major drama tonight?'  
"I hope not, but men will be men."

'Do you hope to make any connections tonight?'  
"Hope? Yes. Need to? No."

•••

In tonight's Rose ceremony after you met them all, you could only chose 6 of the 15 to keep this seasons episodes 'more personal'.

•••

Standing there you were really nervous, about messing up with introductions, your appearance and everything you never thought you would be nervous about. 

The first 12 men were the same ole, same ole tall, young guys that greeted you with hugs and desperate attempts at impressing you, you remembered that maybe one of them was a widower or something. The next three were slightly more interesting.

The man that stepped out of the limo with no smile but different style of suit and pretty great posture. Your smile idled in fading as he walked forward and shook your hand. 

He introduced himself, sparse with details but with an accident "Hello.. I'm Hannibal Lecter, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said with complete and utter confidence and with an accent that you might as well dreamed up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Hannibal." You said before one of the producers motioned for Hannibal to go into the house.

When he moved on another, shorter man wearing a different style tux, with a cane stepped out with the same confidence that Hannibal did. He smiled and strode well even with the cane to you, to which you knew their was a story behind, and he hugged you. He was pretty flirty but not pushy for someone who you thought didn't smell like liquor.

He introduced himself "Hello.. I'm Frederick Chilton, it's a pleasure to meet someone as gorgeous as you."

The introduction was really straight forward but he didn't push like some of the first 12, and it made you blush if that was possible. "It's a pleasure to meet you Frederick, and thank you, your not bad looking your self" you said as you left a hand on his shoulder for his sake. He nodded and the producer then again proceeded to give the 'move on' motion to you.

Frederick left to go in the house and the next man stepped out of the limo, shut the door and made his way over to her. 

His introduction and look was like the first 9 but he had an essence of the last 2. "I'm Brian Zeller, pleased to meet you." 

"Pleased to meet you too Brian!" You said with a final relief of the last introduction and pressure off to not mess that up but now you have to go spend time with all of them together at the same time then chose who goes home, then the pressure is back on.

The producer motioned for Brian to go inside, and he did, leaving you to sigh and worry in your own mind.


End file.
